


In Spite of All That May Be

by caramelkaren



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelkaren/pseuds/caramelkaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, Arthur Shappey vows to always be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spite of All That May Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Crew Riot Two! Prompt #6: First, Last, Worst, Best, Never (Never)
> 
> No I didn't skip prompt #5. It was just a silly drabble that I don't think is ao3 worthy. Sorry, only putting the best stuff on here guys.
> 
> And yay for first-person POV! It's the best way to show off the flaws I may have in writing Arthur!

People often times tell me that I must be living a pretty sheltered life to be so constantly cheery and innocent all the time. I didn't understand what they were saying at first, I thought only animals lived in shelters. But when I asked Mum about it, she told me that it meant living without much exposure to the terrible things in life.

I guess all those people were wrong then.

Actually, it's not uncommon for people to be wrong about me. They often just dismiss me as being an idiot. I'm not, I swear! I can be a little...slow. That's what my teachers called it, slow. But I can be smart, honest. It just takes me time. Like with the phonetic alphabet. Okay, so maybe I still don't remember what M means, but I know that G is Golf! Give me more time to practice, and I'll know it!

But as I was saying, they were wrong. I'm not sheltered at all. Have you met my dad? Well, I guess if you have, it was most likely on business, and so he was probably acting nicer than he really is to be more successful. But he's not very nice. Oh, and please don't tell him I said that if you ever do meet him. I don't want to think what he might do to me.

But yes, I grew up with a not-so-nice dad. He was drunk a lot and shouted a lot. He was the first one to really call me idiotic actually. So yes, that part did have something to go with what I was talking about, and I was not going off-topic like Mum, Douglas, and Skip say I often do. But not only did he call me that, but he called me a disappointment. That I'd be a failure in life, that I'd never achieve anything. I try to forget about those times, but it's not easy. Sometimes they pop back up again. But normally I don't focus on that! I focus on the _brilliant_ things in life! Really, why should I let the past ruin my present? Who cares that Dad never really treated me nicely when there are absolutely _brilliant_ things now, such as getting to fly up in G-ERTI nearly every day! Or getting to take our dog Snoopadoop on walks. Or Toblerones to eat! Especially the white ones! Have you ever had the white Toblerones before? If you haven't, when I'm done talking, I think you need to go buy one. Because you will be amazed at how delicious and _brilliant_ they are!

But as I was saying, I don't like to be sad. Being sad is like...like the shore when the tide comes in. It starts pretty far away, but then the waves come in closer and closer, and if you don't move out of the way, then your feet get wet. Well, I guess that doesn't matter at the beach if you came to swim, but some people don't, and that's when you really don't want soaked shoes. Well, that's what being sad is. It just builds and builds, and if you don't stop being sad, then it overtakes you, and you're sad constantly. Or at least just down. Kinda like Skip. I'd say he's down. He always letting things get to him. For example, it took him 7 tries to get his license, okay, but he's flying now. Why does it matter how long it took? Why can't he just be happy that he actually managed to have the courage to try? I mean, I tried once, but when they called my name, I froze up. But instead of thinking of how much of a failure that was, well, at least Skip calls his a failure, I just think about how in the end I got to be flying anyways. And as a steward, which is probably a lot more _brilliant_ because I love helping people! But Skip isn't always so down. When he relaxes and just focuses on the good things happening now, he's so much happier. I can tell. He smiles more and is a lot more friendly.

But see, Skip only proves my point. It's just a lot more _brilliant_ to not let the terrible things that happened before get to you. You work on staying happy, and life is just a lot easier. Well, actually, I wouldn't know. I've never let myself get too sad for long. And I never plan to. I never want to let anything get in the way of me being happy and finding the wonderful things about life. Never ever. But I honestly think that living a life where you dwell on the bad things and then because of it make yourself sad would be a very difficult time. You're too busy focusing on things you can't change to really stop and make the most of your life right now. I wonder if people who don't try to stay happy notice their lives pass them right by because they weren't noticing anything. I do know people say that life can flash before your eyes or that it seems just like yesterday when really it happened years ago. Could that be why? I really don't know. I've never had the experience. And again, I don't want to. The only thing I really want is to be happy. And own a baby polar bear, because that would be _brilliant_!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, songs are titling my fics. Only it's an actual line from a song (that's actually like only two words off from the title anyway though hahaha)


End file.
